Battle of Bands, Love, and Other things
by KaleidoscopeColours2101
Summary: Piper, Annabeth, Thalia, Paisley, and Calypso are all in a band against, Jason, Percy, Luke, Nico and Leo. Will they all find love? Or will someone get in the way? Jiper, Percabeth, Thaluke, Paico, and Caleo! Review, Favourite, Follow!
1. 1 Piper POV

PIPER POV

Ok, as pathetic as this sounds, and I am shocked to say it, I have a crush. Yes me. Cold, silly, Piper Elizabeth-Anne McLean has a crush.

On who, you might ask? Jason Grace. Lead singer of the school band, The Half bloods. Percy Jackson, my friend Annabeth's boyfriend, is the drummer. Leo Valdez does the keyboard. Luke Castellan plays the bass guitar. And Nico Di Angelo plays the electric guitar.

My band, Annabeth, Thalia, Calypso, Paisley and I, are called The 5 's's

Smart, Spunk, Smiley, Sporty, and Stunning. The five of us portray at least one of these.

Annabeth is Smart. The chick is like a walking dictionary.

Thalia is Spunk. Spunk would be considered an understatement for Thals.

Calypso is Smiley. Calypso always smiles. But when she isnt, heaven help you.

Paisley is Sporty. She has played almost all the sports in the world.

I am Sassy. I've got sass with an ass according to Calypso.

Back to the Point. I can't date Jason because he's going out with the school 'Popular' girl. Drew. Drew Tanaka. I am ashamed to say that that make up freak is my neighbour. Sad.

Leo, the keyboard player of ' The Half Bloods' is my step brother. My Dad died when I was little and ever since, I lived with my Mum, who married his Dad. Leo 'Helps' me try and get Jason to notice me, but what he's actually doing is embarassing the heck outta me.

Right now, I'm sitting next to Jason, because its maths. My eyebrows were furrowed in concerntration. This maths problem was annoying and wasn't giving up. I heard Jason groan silently from beside me.

"What?" I whispered.

"This question hates me." He says, slumping his shoulders.

"Believe me, your not the only one with math problems. Dear math, please grow up and solve your own problems. I'm tired of solving them for you." I confess to the paper. Jason laughs.

"Thats funny." he says. "I was thinking the same thing." And before I knew it, the bell rang.

"Page 24 and 25 for homework. Class dismissed." Mrs Dodds announced.

Lunch was rather eventful too. I was sitting at an empty table, when a warm, large hand was placed on my shoulder. I tuned around to find myself face to face with Jason.

"Hey, Pipes. Can i sit here with you? I think Drew's a little pre-occupied by Dylan." He said, nodding over to Drew, who was flirting with Dylan.

Drew had long curly black hair and mean brown eyes. She wore a crop top that showed a little too much clevage and a too small mini skirt with 6 inch heels.

"Why do you stay with her?" I ask, before thinking about what I was saying.

"I dunno. she asked me out one day and I said yes. I wanted to experiment." Yeah, but this experiment has gone on for almost a year. I loved him for longer than Drew ever has and ever will. I just wish Jason could see that. His blonde hair wasgleaming in the sunlight and his blue eyes were examining me.

"Whats with the look?" I ask, making a face.

"What? Oh, nothing. It's just- er. You look nice today." He says, looking down and, was the almighty Jason Grace _blushing?_ I felt my cheeks heat up.

"What? And I didnt yesterday?"I tease, deciding to have a bit more fun.

"No! I just -"

"I was kidding. Thankyou for your very flattering complement. And you can sit down." I say, patting the spot next to me.

"Thanks. And your welcome. " He plonks down next to me, with his lunch tray infront of him. We talk a bit longer, until the other members of our rival bands come and sit with us, all accept-

"Where's Paisley?" Asks Nico, looking around for a certain greeny brown eyed teenager.

"She's sick." Percy says. Only the people in my band know that Percy and Paisley are related. The boy's are too dim, or they dont pay attention.

"How do you know that?" Asks Nico.

"You jealous or something?" Percy says, teasing the dark eyed boy.

"No. I was just wondering. " Nico squirms a bit in his seat, blushing bright red.

"Ohhhh. Little Nico has a Cru-ush!" I sing.

"I do NOT!" He protests.

"Say that to your red cheeks."I say. Soon, lunch was over. I had Gym next. I slipped out of my blue tank top and white ripped up jeans and put on the uniform navy blue shorts and light weight white shirt. I see Drew, Khione, Rachel and Medea rolling up their shorts so they were booty shorts. Gross.

"Alright cupcakes, today we will be climbing the ropes. Pair up with someone to race and we will see who the fastest climber is." Coach Hedge announced.

I looked around at all the people with Pairs. I caught sight of Jason. But Drew was holding his hand, so they most likely paired up. Dylan was the last person left, sadly, so I paired up with him.

"Ok, Cupcakes! Line up!" I lined up in the back of the line. I watched as people failed to get up the rope, over and over. Even from back here, I could hear Drew complaining.

"Jasey! I'm gonna break my nail, its too hard. " She whinned. Dylan was chatting meaninglessly infront of me.\

"-of the line, I could've gotten us to the front, Babe." He said.

"Shut up. And dont call me Babe, unless you want to lose an arm. Kapeesh?" I snap. After a long ten minutes, it was my turn.

"3, 2, 1, CLIMB!" I climb higher and d higher, Dylan hot on my heels. I can hear Jason cheering for me from down the bottom, making me go faster. And 3...2...1... BRINNNNGG! I ring the small bell up the top, indicating that I won.

I slide down the rope and come face to face with Drew.

"Whatever. That wasnt impressive. Oh, and dont think I let the lunch incident slide." She hisses. Pft. As if she cares...


	2. 2 Percy POV

PERCY POV

After school, when I drive Annabeth and I home for the first time in ages (Paisley wont go anywhere in a car) We didnt actually go home. Wewent and saw a movie. I got home after dinner. Paisley was sleeping on the couch, with her computer on her lap, and her reading glasses still on.

I took off her glasses and put her computer on the coffee table. I picked her up and carried her to her room and tucked her in. I kissed her forehead, noticing that it was blazing hot. I placed a wet flannel cloth on her forehead. My mum was in california for her book signing and Dad was still at work. Mum only left at 11:30 this morning.

I looked around for a note from Mum, saying what to do with Paisley. Sure enough, there was.

Percy,

_I left some blue Mac and Cheese in the fridge. Give paisley a panadol tablet if her fever goes up, but I think she can sleep it off. _

_P.S DONT WAKE YOUR SISTER UP! (remember what happened last time?)_

I shuddered at the thought of her using her pillow to hit me. Pillows actually hurt.

I got changed into my pajamas and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. I was sleeping very peacefully, when my annoying little sister, poked my cheek.

"Percy, get up. " She said. I rolled over and groaned.

"Why are you allowed to wake me up but I'm not allowed to wake you up?" I commplained.

"I use my pillow as a weapon? I also made waffels." Paisley said. I bolted out of bed. I saw what she was wearing. Washed out white ripped up super skinny jeans, which in her looked like skinny jeans, and a black NZ Rugby sweatshirt. Probably her brother's. Her other brothers. Or One of the five others... Her long mid-back length hair was in a fish tail braid and on her feet was her Nike's. Her mouth was twisted in a smirk.

"Get up. " She said, before walking out and shutting the door. I got dressed in blue jeans, a green shirt and a hoodie. On my feet were my sneakers. I went into the kitchen and sitting there was a big blue waffel. I sat next to Paisley at the dining table.

"Feeling better?" I ask, putting my hand on her fore head. It was feeling lots cooler.

"Yep. " She said, picking up her plate and walking over to the sink to do the dishes, seeing as in there was no one else to do them. After I finished eating and she finished dishes, we were out the door and on the street, walking to school in the bitter wind.

"I think I forgot something." Paisley said, she looked into her bag. "MY GLASSES!"

"They're on the coffee table. You go and get them. I'll take your bag and you can skateboard there, so you dont be late." I suggest.

"Ok, I'll see you at school." She nods, giving me her backpack, before heading out into the crowded street.

I gave Nico her bag when I got to school, because they had first period together. I was just about to walk into class, when a familiar voice stood above all the other many in the crowded hall.

"-OFF ME!" Paisley shouted at a jock who was, erm, _touching_ her. On the ass. My blood boiled. No one is allowed to feel my little sister.

"Or what?" He asked, cockily.

"Do you know who I am?" She said, fiddling with his collar. I knew what she was doing.

"No? Not really." He admitted.

"I'm Paisley Brown. I took down an entire football team by my self. Now get your hand OFF my ass or heaven help you!" She shouted, shoving him back. My little sister alright. I went into class and waited for Annabeth to come in. When she finally did, she looked off.

A) Annabeth always gets here before I do.

B)There were dark circles under her eyes.

C) her eyelids were drooping.

"Hey." She mutters, putting her books on the desk next to mine with a thump.

"Hey, whats wrong?" I ask, circling her shoulders with my arm comfortingly.

"Twins kept me up all night with their Lego ninjago marathon. Why my Dad let them, I dont know." She said tiredly, putting her head on top of her books. Her lemony scent engulfed me. I probably smelt horrible.

"They would be tired little kids." I say.

"Dad let them have the day off." She mumbles.

"Good morning class!" Mr Flanders Says, walking into the room. I didnt even notice the bell had rung.

"Morning Mr Flanders." We groan.

"Ok, now turn to page 56, and completes exercises 1 to 5." Annabeth was done in no time. However, I could not say the same. The words swam around my page and I barely made it through, even with Annabeth's help.

At lunch, I spotted Paisley's sweat shirt, but her head was down. I pull Annabeth towards her table. When we get there, I notice she's been crying, because her eyes are glowing green. Don't I really don't know how they do that.

"Whats wrong?" I hear Annabeth ask, giving her a one arm hug.

"D-Drew was teasing me about my M-mum..." She didn't need to explain any more. Only a few people know what happened in her child hood. Annabeth, Piper, Mum, Dad and I are those few.

"She didn't!" Annabeth gasped,glaring at the back of Drew's head.

"She Nico saw me this morning when I was fake flirting with a jock and he thinks I was proper flirting. He didn't see the part where I scared him off. I don't know w-what to do!" She said, miserably.

Nico came to sit at the table, but barely acknowledged Paisley. She looked sadly at him.

"Hey Percy, is the band and I still going to your place for guy's night? Because its Wednesday?" Nico asked. I completely forgot.

"Yeah. I think. Paisley, is it alright with you?" I ask her. She nods and I can see the sadness in her eyes.

Later, I was catching a ride home with Jason because he was coming over and he had a car. Paisley walked home by herself. The guy's and I were watching 'Die Hard' when someone knocked at the door. I got up and opened the door. I realized it was raining. And the person at the door was a very wet, pissed off, Paisley.

She pushed past me and into the house.

"Thanks for taking the keys and the umbrella Percy. I just love getting rained hevily on. Fun."She sassed, before walking to her room and slamming the door.

Girls. I will never understand them.

**A/N**

**Hey! Its my birthday tomorrow to all the people who read this!**


	3. 3 Nico POV

NICO POV

I felt awful. Here we were, watching TV, while Paisley had been knocking on the door, waiting for us to open it, in the pouring rain. After she stormed off, I heard Percy sigh.

"She'll be fine. She's just gonna write a new song or something." Percy said,sitting on the couch.

"Why does she live here?" I ask, confused.

"She's my sister." Percy said in a duh tone. They're related!? Well, they do look alike.

Luke was playing on his computer when he gasped. "What is it?" I ask.

"The school Halloween ball. They just put it up on the school website." He said. "Who are you gonna ask? I'm asking Thalia."

"I'm obviously going with Annabeth." Percy says.

"I'm probably going with Drew."

"I'll ask Calypso. She cannot resist my charm." Leo said, striking a pose.

I hadn't really thought about it. I really like Paisley, but this morning I saw her flirting with Darrel, a football player. Emphasis on _player._

"Nico, you know Paisley actually wasn't flirting. He put his hand on her ass. She flipped and made it seem like she was interested, that was the part you saw, and then she scared him. She was really sad at lunch. " Percy said to me, as if reading my thoughts. She was?

"She did look like she was crying." Jason pointed out. Luke and Leo nodded in agreement.

"Oh, that was because Drew was teasing her about her Mom. " Percy said absently. She never talked about her Mom.

Paisley moved here when she was thirteen. Met Percy. Sally invited Paisley and her Mom to dinner. Her Mom realizes Poseidon is the guy who was Paisley's Dad. Hazel Moved back to Cali. Paisley went to NZ over Christmas break and when she came back, she didn't talk about her Mom or anything. She just cleared out their apartment and moved in with Percy. She seemed more composed and if she were a book, she would be tightly closed. Percy, Sally and I are the only ones she lets read her.

"What's up with Paisley and her Mom?" Asks Luke.

"She'll tell you all when she's comfortable." Percy said. There were different sides to Percy. Stupid Percy, Nice Percy, Big Brother Percy and responsible Percy. This was a mix of big brother and responsible Percy.

" You guy's think i need to break up with Drew?" Jason asks, out of the blue.

"Yes. Yes you should. Drew is nothing but mean and horrible." Leo says, "She teased Piper because her famous Dad was dead. Not that she could help it. If she could, he would be alive."

"Ok, that draws the line." Jason agrees. "I'll break up with her tomorrow."

"Anyways, who are you going with Nico?" Luke presses on.

"I don't know. Paisley, maybe?" I say. Just as I finish saying the last sentence, Paisley walks out of her room at the end of the hall. She had changed into sweatpants and a swimming NZ shirt. As she passes us, we watch her silently.

"What? " She asks, going into the kitchen and opening the fridge.

"Oh, nothing." We all say.

"Ok? I'm making dinner." She says, pulling out a tub of blue macaroni and cheese, and heating it up. She dishes it out into 6 bowels and passes them around. Paisley goes back into her room.

"That was awkward. Dude, just ask her. Its not rocket science! " Jason exclaimed, laughing at me.

"So I just go and ask her." I confirm.

"Yeah, but unless you wish to be assaulted with a pillow, I would knock before entering her room." Percy advises.

I walk nervously down the hall. Will she reject me? Will she say yes? What then? I stand outside her door, and I can hear Paramore blasting. I look back at the others, where they''re leaning over the back of the couch to give me a thumbs up. I knock on her door and hear a faint "Come in"

I come into her room and she switches off her music. The walls were decorated with photos and posters of various music artists. Her bed was pressed to the left side of the room, the head board hitting the side of the door which led to a small porch/balcony thing. Sally knew her very well, to know she goes outside to think. Her desk was cluttered with books and notepads. She swings around in the chair and looks at me.

"What can I do for you, Nic?" She asks. Nic was her nickname for me from when we were thirteen.

"I was, er, wondering if you maybe, I dunno, want to go to the Halloween ball with, me?" I ask, puzzled as to what she was going to say. Paisley looked flustered.

"OK. Yes. I'd like that." she smiles at me warmly.

"That was easier than I thought." I say aloud.

"What was?" She asks.

"Asking you to the Halloween ball." I say in a duh tone.

"Oh, yeah. Right." she stammers. It starts to get awkward. "Anyways, I got some homework to do."

She points to the computer screen where lots of words were swimming around.

."See ya later then." I say, walking out. As soon as I shut the door, I fist pump. Then I realize, the other boys were looking at me.

"I take it, it went well?" Percy assumed.

"It didn't go well, it went great. I feel as if I can fly." I say.

"Oh. Emo boy has feelings. Shocker there." Jason mutters, but I pretend not to hear him.

That night, I couldn't sleep. It was a little past 1 am when I heard someone talking.

"Hey Mum. Long time no talk ay? I'm fine. Slowly getting better, but I wont be the same girl I used to be. This guy I really like, Nico, asked me to go to the Halloween ball with him. I, obviously, said yes. I just need a little help right now. People are teasing me because I only found out I had a dad when I was thirteen. Then you died, and they tease me because I have no Mother. If only they knew, huh. " Paisley whispered to the stars. I always thought her Mum stayed behind in NZ. I didn't know she died.

"Say hi to Tammy, Cody, Peter, Tane, Harry and Liam for me. And that I really miss them. My world isn't the same. Bye Mum, I love you." I stood at the door to Paisley's room. The wind had blown it open. She was standing on her small balcony in the same sweats and shirt. Only difference was the silver locket around her neck, which she was clutching like a life line. The locket was a heart shape and it went down to her stomach.

"Paisley." She whips around at the sound of her name.

"Nico. You didn't hear all that, did you?" She asked. I nodded. "You probably think I'm crazy." She says sadly.

"No, I just didn't know your Mom was dead. I'm sorry." I say, although she's probably heard it before.

"I put off telling people in hopes that the pain would go away. I remember just lying in bed, days on end, just talking to a photo of her, because it felt like she was here." Paisley said, sadly. I walked over and hugged her. Yes, I'm showing affection. Is that such a shocker? She cried silently on my shoulder, while I stroked her hair. This was the first time I ever saw her cry. Like ever.

"Sorry you had to see me like this." She apologizes, pulling away.

"Its OK. I need practice with showing affection anyways." I admit, earning a small laugh from her.

"Well, its late. Goodnight Nico." She says, shooing me out of her room. But, before she shuts the door, she kisses my cheek. " Don't worry, I need a little practice too."

Jason was sleeping on one couch. Leo on the love seat. Luke on the floor. And I was curled up comfortably on the arm chair.

"Rise and shine!" Someone yells. We do not get up. "C'mon! We have school!"

"Stuff school." I hear Leo mumble incoherently.

"Get up, before I pour water on your heads." The first voice said calmly. I shot up like a bullet. I see the voice was Paisley, and the others did what I did.

"Good." She says, walking to the kitchen. She fills a glass with water, and walks into Percy's room.

I hear someone shout, "OK! I'M UP, I'M UP!" Percy no doubt. Paisley comes back out, but her glass of water was empty.

"Take a shower, all of you, while I make breakfast, because you stink."

**A/N**

**How was that chapter? My birthday was awesome! I went out shopping with my Mum :) Who's chapter should I do next?**

**Annabeth**

**Calypso**

**Leo**

**Luke**

**Thalia**

**Paisley**

**Jason**

**Thanks to all my reviewer's and follower's and favouriter's. You guy's rock!**

**Special thanks o TrueColoursNeverFade for helping me with the american time table thingy! And to Bethie0107 for your support!**


	4. 4 Multi POV

Calypso POV

I really wished Leo would ask me to the dance, but no such luck came. For some reason Leo was always nervous around me these last few days. Yesterday I tried to ask him to the dance myself, but Leo said he had a band meeting with the other boys.

Piper reassured me he was just waiting for the perfect moment.

"What about Jason, huh?" I teased her.

"Leo said him and Drew were breaking up, so I'm gonna ask later today. " At least Jason didn't run away from her... I was opening my locker the next day, when I felt warm, strong arms wrap around my middle. The person tossed me over their shoulder and ran off somewhere. All I processed, was, the room was dark...

Suddenly the lights switched on and standing infront of me was Leo.

"What is it Leo?" I huffed. I was not smiling, so Leo was in for the cold shoulder.

"I wanted t ask you if you wanted to go to the Ball with me, but if you don't thats fine with me." Leo said, shrugging and reaching for the door handle of the small closet.

"Leo wait," I say, turning him around. Leo smiled and I realized how close we were. "I'd love to go with you."

Then I kissed him.

On the lips.

ANNABETH POV

Percy asked me to the ball in a very, how should I put this nicely, unflattering way. He shoved a cream pie in my face, and on the plate was the words, 'Will you go to the Ball with me, Annabeth?'

"Yes, Seaweed Brain. Yes." I say to him. "Now, tell me why I had to get a cream pie to the face?"

LUKE POV

I waited as the girls came out of music, ballloons in hand. People streamed through the doorway, but one stood out.

"Hey, Luke!" Thalia starts, "What the hell are you holding?"

"Will you go to the ball with me, Thalia?" I ask, nervously. Her brilliant blue eyes were analysing me.

"Yes." And that one word made me the happiest an on earth.

PIPER POV

Jason and I were going to the cinemas for movie night. I turned the corner so now I was facing the cinema, where we always meet for movie night. Leo bailed on us, so it was just him and I.

I looked around for him, and when I did, I was confused. Drew was clinging to his arm. The she-devil was glaring at me.

"Hey, Piper. I invited Drew along too, If thats OK with you?" Jason said. No nickname like usual. So he had invited her too. I thought they had broken up! My heart dropped, but I couldn't let them know.

"Uh, yeah. Of course. Its fine with me." I say, even though I was NOT fine with it.

Drew said she wanted to sit with Jason alone, that drew the line.

"OK, if this was gonna turn into some sorta petty date with you two, I might as well not be here. " I snapped at them. Jason's eyes widened as my eyes welled with tears. " You know what? I _am_ going home."

I turned around and left the theater, but before I was out of earshot, I heard Drew say, "Good riddance."

Tears poured down my cheeks and I ran. Away from Drew. Away from the cinema's. And away from Jason.

**A/N**

**Sad chapter... Poor Piper, Jason is blind!**


	5. 5 Jason POV part 1

JASON POV

Two words. That. Sucked. Drew first ruined Piper and I's movie night. And secondly, I was about to chase after Piper, but then I caught Drew say, "Good Riddance" making Piper run off.

"-Baby. She runs away from everything. I mean, who does that? I get it she's not pretty, but seriously, what a loser." Drew says, clinging back onto my arm, but I shake it off.

"What the hell Drew?" I yell, earning some stares. "Why'd you have to say that. I get it, I invited you along, but you didn't need to be mean to her. And, you're right. She's not pretty." Drew smiles, "She's beautiful, where as you hide behind a mask of makeup and make people sad to feel beautiful and superior. and, I should've done this a long time ago. Drew, I don't like you. We are over. Whatever happened between us, is finished. " I state, before walking away. 

Piper wasn't angry, because I can deal with an angry Piper. She was pissed beyond belief. She wouldn't answer my texts, or my calls. I tried calling her for the last time.

"Hey, this is Piper. Sorry i cant talk right now, but if you leave you're-" Voice mail. Yayyyy! Not.

At school the next Day, I hung around her locker, waiting for her to come. But instead of Piper, I got Drew.

"Hey, Babe. Wanna go out tonight?" She asks, like last night never happened. Her long pink finger nails were trailing the lining of my muscles.

"Mind not doing that on my locker?" A familiar voice snapped. I looked up and saw a very pissed off piper. Her hands were on her hips and if looks could kill, Drew and I would be dead a million times over.

"Piper!" I slap Drew's hands away from my arms, making her frown. She shoves past me to access her locker. "Look, Pipes, I'm sorry about the movie theater. I didn't mean it to go that way. I thought you two might start to get along. "

"Well look how that turned out." She snapped at me, "I still cant believe you're with her."

I was hurt. Piper was, _is _, my best friend. Piper started walking down the hallway.

"I broke up with her last night!" I say, trying to catch up.

"Does she know that? " She asks, walking faster until she was jogging ways from me. I tried calling out to her, with no luck of her hearing.

I'll try again at lunch. I thought to myself.

But I never got the chance. 

A/N  
Short. yes. but there will be another part to this, don't worry. did that count as a cliffhanger ?


	6. 6 Jason POV part 2

JASON POV

A very angry Paisley Oceania Brown stood in my way.

"What the heck are you thinking? Breaking Piper like that? Is this some kind of game to you? huh?" she said, kneeing me in the groin. I doubled over in pain. Don't judge. Her knee is bony.

"What? No! And I don't think I broke her heart." I managed to get out.

"Yes you did. Explain why she came to band practice in tears." She WHAT?

I was backing up slowly, with my hands raised in surrender. "I don't know. OK? I just wish she would listen to what I have to say. I broke up with Drew!" I yelled.

She looked at me skeptically. "Back table, left corner of the cafeteria." She said. It took a while, but I realised she was telling me where Piper was. Good.

"Thanks Pais!" I say, patting her back.

"it's PaisLEY. " she corrected, guiding me over to the table. I figured she packed lunch.

"Then why is Nico allowed to call you that?" I teased. Paisley blushed.

"I correct him too." she falsely protested. The next thing I knew was that I was sitting across from Piper and her eyes like fireworks.

They were both stunning

Both ever changing

Both beautiful

Both made me feel happy and alive.

What was I feeling? A word flashed through my brain as everyone around me was speaking non stop.

Love.

What? 


	7. 7 Multi POV

ason POV

I tried talking to Piper. I called her. I texted her. I even emailed her. She never replied. Eventually, Leo called me over to his and Piper (occasionally their six year old sister, Lacy.) house.

"She's desperate. Like non stop singing Taylor Swift desperate." That was weird.

"I'll be over in ten Leo." I say into the phone before hanging up.

Ten minutes later I was, as promised, I was knocking on their door.

Piper opened the door, smiling. But as soon as she saw me, her face fell. "Oh. Leo's upstairs. Just keep quiet, because the girls and I are doing band practice." She warned.

But I came to see her. Oh well. I think a talk with Leo is well needed. I can hear the girls praccticing their songs from down here. Sometimes Thalia sang. Calypso. Paisley. Annabeth. But the one that stood out was Piper.

Piper POV

"And 5,6,7,8..." Thalia beat her drum sticks. I started plucking the trings on the guitar. Paisley starts singing.

We had the starry eyes  
And everything aligned  
Where did the butterflies go go go  
We were the racing hearts  
Couldn't be torn apart  
When did we turn into stone oh oh...  
We fall so fast but we crash so slow oh ohh...

_[Chorus]_  
But if we keep holding on  
I know we'll get back to the surface  
Cause it's worth it  
If we keep holding on  
I know that nobody's perfect  
But we'll work it out

_[Verse 2]_  
We were just ankle deep  
Would of started to creep  
There was no keeping it out out out  
We were riding the waves  
Surviving all the brakes  
We didn't think we could drown drown drown  
And we tried to give it back  
But we're sinking down down down

_[Chorus]_  
But if we keep holding on  
I know we'll get back to the surface  
Cause it's worth it  
If we keep holding on  
I know that nobody's perfect  
But we'll work it out

_[Bridge]_  
I don't know how long I can hold my breath  
But I'm not letting go yet  
Cause I'm not ready  
No I'm not ready to give up on us  
Ooooohhhhhhh...  
We fall so fast but we crash so slow oh ohh...

_[Chorus]_  
But if we keep holding on  
I know we'll get back to the surface  
Cause it's worth it  
If we keep holding on  
I know that nobody's perfect  
But we'll work it out  
Hold on... Hold on... Its worth it!  
I know that nobody's perfect  
But we'll work it out Paisley finishes, and we all stop.

"Nut, you're on solos this week. Ok?"Annabeth calls from the keyboard. Paisley slightly flinches at the nickname. It was quick, but still there. She nods, and we start up the next song.

I lost a signal and put you away  
Swore upon my sun I'd save you for a rainy day  
Loosened the noose then let go of the rope  
I know if it's never coming back it has to go

I keep calling your name  
(I keep calling your name)  
I wanna hold you close  
But I never wanna feel ashamed  
So I keep calling at night  
(I keep calling at night)  
I wanna hold you close  
I just never wanna hold you tight

Goodness gracious I can't seem to stop  
Calling you up  
Calling you up  
Just to keep crawling to your arms  
Goodness gracious I can't seem to stop  
Calling you up  
Calling you up  
Just to keep crawling to your arms

I found the weakness and put it to play  
Swore upon the stars I'd keep you till the night was day  
Shake my head dizzy so I'll never know  
You said if you're never coming back you have to go

I keep calling your name  
(I keep calling your name)  
I wanna hold you close  
But I never wanna feel ashamed  
So I keep calling at night  
(I keep calling at night)  
I wanna hold you close  
I just never wanna hold you tight

Goodness gracious I can't seem to stop  
Calling you up  
Calling you up  
Just to keep crawling to your arms  
Goodness gracious I can't seem to stop  
Calling you up  
Calling you up  
Just to keep crawling to your arms

Calling you up  
Just to keep crawling to your arms  
Calling you up  
Just to keep crawling to your arms

Oh my goodness here I go again  
Pulling you back to me  
Pulling you back into my arms so selfishly  
I don't think I understand  
Cause I don't really know myself  
I keep calling you up  
Calling you up  
Calling you up  
Calling you up  
Calling you up

Goodness gracious I can't seem to stop  
Calling you up  
Calling you up  
Just to keep crawling to your arms  
Goodness gracious I can't seem to stop  
Calling you up  
Calling you up  
Just to keep crawling to your arms No doubt that was for Nico. Something popped up in my brain.

"Hey, you know Jason's upstairs, right?" I ask.

"And?" Thalia says, bored but seemingly happy with our progress.

"And, nothing. Just want you to know." i say.

"So is Percy and Leo." Paisley adds.

"That makes half of their band! They could be listening in!" Annabeth remarks.

I hear shuffelingg from the door and open it to reveal four teenage boys. Percy. Leo. Nico, who probably got here just after Jason, and none other than Jason himself.

"Busted." Calypso says from her spot by the bass.

"Um. Hi?" Leo asks. Paisley glares, making them back up.

"Sorry?" Asks Percy.

"Well, I think this practice is finished. If you want, you can use the band room." I push past them all. I swear Jason's blushing.

All the girls leave and the boys use the band room, becaue miraculously Luke arrives. Fun.

About half an hour of homework later, the boys all come downstairs demanding something to eat and then as I was about to start making dinner, the someone knocked on the door. It was Paisley. she was wearing the same stuff as before but she was carrying her school bag and a small duffle bag.

"Can I stay here the night?" she asks, "thanks."

I didn't even answer though. But my answer would've been yes.

Percy saw his sister and his eyes widened. "Why're you here?"

"I got in a fight with dad and he temporarily kicked me out. Sally said to take as much time as I needed and then I told her I would call her as soon as I found a place to blow off some steam. And here I am. " Paisley pauses, " Oh and she wants you back for dinner now."

"Ok. Be safe. I'll see you tomorrow at school OK? " Percy asks. Paisley nods and hugs Percy. Percy kisses her forehead and I have to stop myself from cooing at the scene.

"Bye guy's!" Percy shouts from the door.

"Bye!" we chant. Well that was interesting.


	8. 8 Nico POV

NICO POV

Paisley's just sitting there recounting her story of how her dad Kicked her out.

"Well, I sorta walked out. But yeah, he didn't stop me. " She was saying. They'd had an argument about her Mom, and parenting. He was being horrible, she was being stubborn and annoying.

"Nice." Leo grinned.

"Thanks?" She asked, confused.

I looked at her, though she didn't return the stare. She had beautiful sea green eyes. Her hair fell over her shoulders and down to her mid back in perfect waves. Her flannel plaid electric blue shirt with a black tank fitted her perfectly. Yes, I was in love. Yes I admit it.

"You guy's hungry?" Piper asks, getting up from the couch.

"Yes!" All the boys said, including me.

"Paisley?" Piper turned to the youngest.

"i already ate. We argued over dinner. Can I get a glass of water and help though?" She asks.

"Sure." Piper smiles. The two sort out dinner, and I continue staring. Her black skinny jeans. Her grey converse high tops.

"Dude." Leo shakes my shoulder.

"Leo, I think he's in love land." Jason teases.

"I agree. He's been staring for ages." Luke agrees.

"Nico, thats starting to creep me out." Paisley says, washing something at the sink. She glances up at me. She was tall, but I was taller.

"Sorry." I say.

She laughs a little. Her cute giggle. Her long brown hair with small natural beach waves. Her skinny-ness.

"Nico. Thats creepy." She says again. I look down.

"Hey Paisley, what are you allergic to again?" Piper asks, looking at the fifteen year old.

"Roses and Broccoli." She replies. I like her allergies. Broccoli. Nice.

"Ok. Well, we're not eating roses, so... no broccoli then."

"I said earlier, I wasn't eating. " Paisley insists.

"Later on you'll be hungry."

"OK." She gives in. She ties her hair up in a quick, messy ponytail, and starts chopping vegies.

Fifteen minutes later, we were all eating. Piper made pizza and a salad. Paisley was nibbling on her small slice and taking little sips of water.

"What happens when you're near a rose?" Leo asks her.

"I sneeze and sniffle. Depending on how much there is, my thraot swells a bit too. Its worse than it sounds." She replies quietly. "And when I eat broccoli, i throw up everything I've eaten in the last day or two and feel like I've got the flu or someone's sitting on me. "

"Oh," Leo says, uninterested.

After dinner and a movie, I go home. Leo drops me and the others off at ourr houses. Piper wanted to come, but my date has a 'small' phobia of cars.

"Nico." Leo calls after me, "Just ask Paisley out." Ok?

I'm still in shock of her saying yes to my Halloween ball proposal. I dream of her. She was wearing a green knee length dress, black boots and it was all tied together with a black belt.

I was about to go over to her, when I woke up.

I went down stairs to see my Dad about to leave. "Bye dad!" I call after him.

"Bye Nico" he shouts back.

I catch a ride to school with Leo and Piper. I look in the back to see if Paisley is there, but she's not.

"She had to go to track, and meet Percy about Swimming tonight." Piper says. At school, we always arrive early. Like 45 minutes early. I make my way to the track, where Paisley was running laps. I waved to her and she smiled. She stopped by the bench where I was perched.

"What brings you here?" She asks, sitting next to me. Most people would be all sweaty and horrible, but not Paisley. She still smelled like vanilla.

"I was early and bored. So, why not?" I say innocently.

"Ha. Well, I've gotta take a shower and change. Meet you back here in ten." She says, giving me a quick hug. I swear to all the gods, I'm melting.

I play on my phone for those ten minutes. When Paisley emerges, I think I forget how to breathe. Her hair was piled up in a messy bun on her head, tied together by white and black ribbons. She was wearing a white tank top and washed out jean shorts with black converse. Her black hoody was hanging off her arm and her bag was slung across her back.

"Lets go, death boy." She says, tugging my arm. "I need to quickly talk to Percy about swimming tonight. He's got a date with Annabeth and forgot, so I'm taking over. I also need my glasses."

"You have glasses?" I ask, baffled. She looks down and nods.

After a brief chat with Percy, he hands her her navy blue glasses case. "Thanks Perce, you're the best." She throws her arms around him and kisses his cheek, her feet lifting off the ground.

Oh, how I wish I was percy. That reminds me...

Paisley comes over to my side and we walk to our class. Paisley always sits next to me in the classes we have together. I can see Khione Snow fixing her hair and flirting with every boy in sight.

"Oh look, it's the salt water freak. Gonna do some tricks?" She teased

"Actually yes. " Paisley said, surprising me. " I have this trick where I use my fist and see how much damage it'll do."

Before Paisley could smack her, I bravely wrapped my arm around her waist, making her falter.

"She's not worth it Pais." I say, sitting her down in her seat.

"I could just- just, UGH!" Paisley whacks her head on her desk. I sit next to her, here goes nothing.

"Hey, Pais?" I ask, quietly.

"Yes?" She looks at me with her Browny green eyes.

"I was wondering, if, uh, you, maybe, I dunno, want to go to the movies with me tomorrow? Its Saturday, and I know you love watching movies." I say, getting braver and braver. Then Paisley did something that shocked me. She kissed my cheek and laughed at my stunned expression.

"Yes. I will." She smiles.

**A/N**

**That sucked. Tell me who's you want me to put in the POV next chapter! Review!**


	9. 9 Piper POV

Piper POV

At lunch, Paisley and Nico were sitting closer than usual and we're holding hands. I smiled at the two.

"Anything you wanna tell me, Nut?" I ask Paisley

"Come with me." she says standing up. I follow her to the gym. "Nico asked me out!" she squealed.

"Ohmigods! I can come up with a cute couple name! Paico? Nisley? I don't care." I fangirled. I have been waiting for this to happen.

"Chill! Ok? I think we agreed on going to see a movie tomorrow because it's Saturday." Realization dawned in her face, "And Cody's visiting with my cute new baby nephew! Damn! What do I do?" She asks me

"Tell Nico, he'll understand." I say, patting her back.

Cody was her oldest brother on her Mums side. He was twenty something and he married a very nice girl, Liz, and they have a son, Harry, named after Paisley's second oldest brother.

We go back to the table, where Nico takes Paisley's hand again.

Jason walked in the cafeteria, looking around strangely. The I noticed something was missing.

His eyebrow. Everyone at my table cracks up laughing.

"Whats so funny?" Asks Jason.

"D-dude. Your eyebrow!" Leo cries, wiping away a fake tear. Jason's hand flies to his eyebrow and then when he realizes one is missing, he glares at Paisley.

"What. Did. You. DO?" He shouts at her. She's still giggling.

"I shaved off your eyebrow. What does it look like?" Paisley says nonchalantly.

"I hate you." Jason glares, Paisley smiles.

I giggle a little bit. I stab my salad with my fork, careful to make sure there was no broccoli in it.

After lunch, I notice people are crowded around a sheet of paper pinned to the notice board outside the office. We all push our way through the crowd.

**BATTLE OF BANDS!**

**Are you in a band? Well this is the contest for you! **

**Winning prize, a recording contract.**

**Auditions in your school theater, see your principle for times and dates. **

**Celebrity judges!**

I looked at the other members of my band. Yes. Hell yes.

"Oh, My, GODS! We have to rehearse! After school, my place. " calypso says.

"I got swimming. Percy's out on a date with bethie here." Paisley says, frowning.

"Maybe tomorrow?" Asks Calypso.

"Cody's coming over." Paisley winces. Nico looks at her.

"I thought we had a date?" He says, astonished.

"You two are dating?" Percy asks, eyes widening.

This was all very amusing. Leo was chuckling.

"No." Paisley says.

"I thought we were." Nico tells her, backing away slightly.

"I forgot Cody was coming over with Harry and Liz, OK?" Paisley says, strained.

"Dude, I didn't forget!" Percy says.

"Not helping!"

"Sorry." Percy mumbles.

"You know what?" Nico asks, enraged.

"What?" Paisley snaps. I was a bit surprised.

"I'll take someone else to the ball." Then he storms off. Paisley has tears in her glowing eyes.

"I-I didn't." Then she goes.

"Drama!" Leo sings.

"Shut up! They were my OTP!" I shout. They give me strange looks.

"One True Pairing!" The crowd has dispersed, leaving the band members.

"I'll get Paisley." Percy says, walking off in the direction his sister went.

"I'll get Nico." Luke says. Thalia follows Luke. Annabeth follows Percy. Calypso and Leo go to class, leaving Jason and I alone.

Great.

**Sorry for the late update! I got stuck and almost couldn't write anything. This chapter is for my friend Jenny. She's been wanting this chapter for a while now. :)**

**Now she will shush about the 'eyebrow thing'**

**~Kaleidoscopecolours2101**


	10. 10 Paisley POV

Paisley POV

To say I was mad would be an understatement. Couldn't he just hear me out? No. Apparently not. Yes, I forgot. So what?

I ran past the gym floors and into the bleachers. I was skinny enough to fit, and this was like, my territory and I'm pretty sure no one else could fit.

"Paisley!" Percy yells for me, but I leave no trace I was here. I sob silently onto my knees. I could feel the weight of the world pressuring me, holding me down, stripping me of all my dignity.

I was curled up for so long, and I was sure that school was over. I could hear people using the gym, but I didnt care. Last period swung around, and I heard someone say my name.

"-replaced that scumbag with me! I can't believe he asked me out!" Khione was saying.

"He made the right choice, salt water chick sucks. He needs someone like you. " Her follower replies.

_So he replaced me already, ay? _I glare at the bleacher. The final bell rung and I gathered my stuff and made my way over to the school pool. I quickly changed into my favourite fish and aquatic animal print swim suit. It covered up my long pale scar that my ex- step dad gave me.

I laugh slightly at the sad memory. Then I remember what I did to Jason's eyebrow.

_Thalia and I were plotting revenge after what Jason did to Pipes._

_"Eyebrow off!" I cheered._

_"But we can't use a razor, It'd make too much noise. Or wax it off, he'd wake up and feel it."_

_"We shave it off. As if he would notice." I shrug. And I was right._

After swimming, I went home. A note from Sally and Dad was waiting for me.

_Paisley,_

_we went out for dinner, we'll be back before 12. Stay out of trouble._

_Love from Sally._

_P.S please clean up a bit for Cole. We dont want him to think that we're messy._

Of course, I'm just used for cleaning purposes. Paisley, clean up the house. Do the dishes. Clean your room. Do the dishes.

Pft.I feel so loved. Not.

After sweeping the floors, I decide not to eat dinner. After lunch, I wasn't very hungry. I showered, letting the water trickle down. After scrubbing my thick hair with shampoo, I rinse it out and let it soak in conditioner. I scrub myself down, washing away all my worries. I was worried that Cole won't make it. That Nico would never forgive me. That Dad would kick me out. That no one would ever want me, which was true. No one did. I was just a cleaning rag. Dad took me in because Sally made him, not because he wanted to. I sat in the shower, discovering how messed up my life is and sobbing in the process.

After my sob fest, I change into my most comfy pajamas, and fall asleep, all wrapped up and warm. In the morning, my phone was bursting with texts. 12 texts, 5 calls.

Mostly from Nico. That dweeb. How dare he text me after lunch?

**_To: Paisley, From: Nico._**

**_I'm going to the Ball with Khione. I dont want to talk to you._**

**_Nico._**

I reply

**_To:Nico, From: Paisley_**

**_ I dont want to talk to you either. You cannot see me, but I'm sticking my tounge out and pulling the middle finger. Ha Ha._**

**_Paisley XXX_**

I put the XXX there to tease him. I hoped I could talk to him again. He was my best friend and crush! I can't give up.

I changed into my comfy worn out navy blue skinny jeans and a lilac off the shoulder tank top and a white leather jacket with a white inner jacket and ankle boots.

I tied my long hair up in a ponytail with a lilac ribbon. I shoved the phone in my pocket, grabbed an emergency twenty and left the house after leaving a short note for Sally.

I walk down to Central Park and breathe in the air.

"Once a plant lover, always a plant lover." a voice says from behind me.

Nico. He's standing there holding hands with the she devil and smiling.

"Go away, you jerk!" I say, walking away.

"Oh, I'm the jerk?" Nico says furiously. "you forgot. So now Khione and I are dating. I should really thank you, but I won't."

I didn't care. I turned around and walked home. Sally was waiting for me on the couch.

"What's up?" I say, siting down.

"Your brother called. He can't make it. Your step uncle is really sick with Cancer." She says. My heart drops. He's not coming. After everything, _he's not coming?_

I run to my room and shut the door. I might camp here for a bit and never ever ever come out. I got a text from Percy.

**_Hey little sis, I heard what happened. Maybe if you come out of your room, we can go out for icecream. ?_**

Icecream sounds perfect. I come out of my room, and Percy was waiting for me.

"Ice cream sounds perfect." I say. I ate ice cream with my sister all the time.

Percy and I walk through the streets of new york. After we find an ice cream place, we find a spot to sit.

"Ok, we need to talk." Percy says to me.

"Are you breaking up with me?" I fake. Percy laughs at all the weird stares we get.

"Ok, seriously. I think Nico did that to get back at you. He maybe thinks that you don't mind, or maybe that you meant to make him upset. Ok? I know you didn't because half the time, you're like 'Oh Nico. Marry me'" He says in a high pitched voice, and looking up dramatically.

"I don't do that!" I protest.

"I'll go and get the icecream. Whatever I'm having?" I nod. Percy knows me back to front. He's like the pimple on my forehead. As soon as you pop it, it hurts. As in, as soon as he's gone, your heart breaks, or in this case mine. I can't take another person in my life leaving. I just stopped therapy!

Percy hands me my icecream and I thank him. The icecream melts in my mouth, leaving behind a vanilla taste in mmy mouth. Percy's is blue bubblegum, but I dont care. My thoughts wander to guess who? Nico.

I wonder if he's kissed Khione yet. Did he enjoy it? Does he even think of how I'm feeling in all of this?

"Hey" Percy's voice breaks my thoughts, "Penny for thy thoughts."

"I was just thinking about..." Percy gets the point even though he's stupid.

"I get it. Your all heart broken. " Percy teases. I poke my tongue out, and Percy snaps a photo. "And we need to show him, you're not affected in the slightest."

Ok? Ok. Percy puts the photo on facebook.

_*Pic of me*_

_Hanging with my Little sis. Eating ICECREAM!_

I laugh at the comment. I love my big brotther, no matter how much it pains me to say it.

**A/N**

**I know I said in mmy other story I had swimming sports, (True) I think I pulled a muscle in my back, my older brother is away on school camp, and I have to all the dishes this week Fun! not...**

**Please tell me whose POV you want next.**

**:) KaleidoscopeColours2101**


	11. 11 Multi POV

**A/N**

**I am putting this at the start today. OK. Some people asked for a Piper and Jason chapter, some asked for Paisley and Nico. I will try and do all 4. I dunno how thats gonna work out, but I'll try. Shout out to anyone who gets the MoA reference. ^_^ I do not own PJO or HOO. Sorry for the late update *Sheepish grin***

**Thankyou to those people who Review, Vote, Comment, Like, Follow etc this story and all my others. :D**

Piper POV 

I woke up in my soft warm bed. Leo was out with Calypso somewhere. Mum and Dad were out in Cali. I was alone. I sleepily walk over to the kitchen, where I start making pancakes, humming.

"Whatcha making?" A voice asked from the couch. I spun around, looking at Jason

"God, you scared me!" I say, leaving the mixture and sitting next to him.

"Morning to you too Pipes." He greeted. I widen my eyes.

"How'd you get here?" I ask.

He laughed. "I don't know. How'd you get that?" He poked a scar on my shoulder.

"My dad and I went on holiday and a Phoenix palm shot it thingy at got stuck in my shoulder. " I say.

Jason traced it lightly. I stiffen.

"We shouldn't be doing this." I say, shuffling away a bit, hoping to fall off the couch.

"I am not letting you go. I want my best friend back. You might hate me, but I need to know. " Jason starts. I sigh and let him go on. "Do you like me. I mean LIKE like me."

I giggle at his words, then I sober up and give him my poker face. "Yes. I have for a while now. Longer than you and Drew were together. After about a year of being your best friend when we were ten."

"Oh. Well. Um, maybe do you want to, I dunno, go. Out with me?" Jason stammers and blushes.

I could honestly say, "Yes." Jason hugged me fiercely, and when he pulled away, he kissed me. And I loved every second of it. After we finally pulled away, Jason looked in my eyes and said,

"I was an idiot for not seeing it. And I just want you to know, even if this is soon, I love you?"

"I love you too, Sparky." I hug him tightly.

My phone rings and I groan, breaking our hug. Jason stands up with me and I grab my school bag and get my phone.

"It's Nico. Wonder what he wants." I was kinda angry at him for doing that to Paisley, but then again.

"Piper, I pissed off Paisley and started dating Khione." Nico starts, "Please help me. I don't know what to do."

"And I would?" I say.

"Yes."

"Ok? Um, just try say sorry to Paisley, give it time."I say, thoughtfully.

"Thank you Piper!" Nico cheers.

Jason looks at me funny, scrunching up his face a bit. "What?"I ask.

"Nothing. You wanna go to the movies?" He asks. I nod and smile.

"Ok. You shower. I make breakfast." I say, hopping to the kitchen.

I mix the pancake mixture around a bit and then pour it slowly into the pan. About ten minutes later, a strong pair of arms are wrapped around my waist.

"Smells nice." Jason says, I can hear him smiling.

"Mhmmm." I say, then untangle myself from him. I give him the bowl then have a quick shower. After I finish getting dressed, I can smell something burning. The Pancakes!

"Jason! " I yelled, getting the extinguisher. The kitchen had fogged up with smoke. After I put out the fire, and the smoke cleared, Jason was standing there, spatula in hand, smiling.

"What the heck?" I ask. "I go take a shower, and leave you with the food, and next thing I know is that I have to put out a fire. Nice work, Jace. Real nice." I fold my arms.

"Ya know you love me." Jason says, putting down the spatula and poking my cheek.

"Sadly." I reply, making him playfully frown

"How about now?" He asks, kissing me softly.

"Nope." I tease.

He kisses me with more force. "Now."

"Hmm, slowly getting there." Then he kissed me like there was no tomorrow, and I didn't protest.

Later, when we finally reached the cinemas where Drew ruined everything, we ran into Thalia.

"Hey!" She said, running up to us.

"Hi, what are you doing here?" I ask.

"Going to watch a movie, duh!" She says, picking at her shirt.

"With..." I try make her elaborate.

"Luke. He's just getting the tickets now." She points to the register, where Luke was paying..

"Ok, well, have fun. But not too much." Jason cuts in.

"Finally grew a pair and asked her little brother I see." Thalia says, before walking back over to Luke.

I look at all the movie options. Hmm. "Jack Ryan, Shadow recruit?" Asks Jason, lacing our fingers together.

"Sounds great, Sparky." I say, pecking his cheek. After we get the tickets (and negotiating who was paying,Jason ended up paying) we find our theater. We were all alone, and the movie was about to start. A theater all to ourselves!

We choose a spot, right in the middle of the cinemas and wait for the movie to start. The movie was by far one of my favourites, right up there with 'The Avengers' .

"Where to now, miss?" Jason asks in a posh British accent.

"Your call." I say to him.

"i guess I have to take you home now." He hunches over in defeat.

"This was fun." I say, swinging our joined hands in between us.

''It was. Maybe we should do this more often. " He agrees.

"Yeah, I'm glad we sorted everything out." I say. Just as I'm about to open my door, with Jason behind me, Drew opens hers.

"I forgot you two were neighbors." Jason mutters.

"Hey, Jace." Drew says, swinging her hips. I look away from them, and fumble with my key. Damn key!

I was a little frustrated that Jason was replying to her every question. When I had finally opened the door, Jason had gone.

"I guess its just you and me, apartment." I shut the door, closing myself off from the world. 

Nico POV 

I felt awful. I didn't mean to have an outburst at Paisley. I never meant to kiss Khione. I never meant to make Paisley feel awful too. It was like something was possessing me. And whatever it was, I want it to GO AWAY!

I was walking back from dropping off Khione, when I see Percy and Paisley walking just ahead of me on the pathway. I run to catch up to them. Paisley flashes me a look of sadness, but it goes as soon as it comes. She walks ahead, with her arms folded.

"Whats up with her?" I ask Percy. He looks at me, narrowing his eyes a bit.

"Her brother isn't coming." Percy says, making me falter.

"After everything I said to her, he's not coming." I repeat, shocked, resuming our walking.

"Correct. Ok. Dude, whatever is going on with you and Paisley has to stop. I don't want her to get hurt. " I understood where Percy was coming from. "But, I mean as in stop breaking her heart. Its happened too much already."

"Ok, Perce." I say, walking faster to catch up with Paisley who was a good ten metres away.

She skipped up the steps to the apartment building and swung open the door, holding it for Percy.

"You wanna come in, Dude?" Asks Percy.

"Ok." I go up the steps, and right before I walk in, Paisley shuts the door. I stand in shock outside the door, and Paisley flashes me a smile over her shoulder. Percy is standing by the door, mouth gaping open. I push open the door, not bothering to chase after the sneaky fifteen year old.

"She really doesn't like you." Percy says, walking up the steps. Apparently the lift is under maintenance,

"No duh." I say, "I wish I could tell her how sorry I am. I let my emotions get the best of me."

Percy fiddles with his key. "how-"

"Pass it here." I unlock the door for him. I remember Paisley having to open my locker for me within thee first week of her being here. She was so tall. I was only taller than her by like a centimetre.

Even then her eyes glowed when she was sad. Her freckles darken and her eyes go brown when she gets angry. When she's genuinely happy, her eyes brighten to green in a good way. All these things still happen. I remember laughing at her once because she left her glasses at home. She was squinting at the paper, holding it at all lengths to see the writing. Eventually she gave up, and had the teacher read it to her.

_Paisley was sitting next to me in english class._

_"Alright kids, read through the paper and answer the questions down the bottom." Mr. Blowfis said._

_Paisley was searching around her bag. The paper was on her desk. Her pencil. Her eraser. Her ruler. But her glasses were missing off the top of her head._

_"Dangit! I left my glasses back at home." She hisses, making sure no one else but us could hear._

_"Dyslexia won't help." I say._

_"ADHD too."_

_She holds the paper at arms length, squinting, then she holds it closer to her, holding the paper at funny angles to read the words._

_"Miss Brown, might I ask what you are doing?" Asks Mr. Blowfis._

_"Oh, sorry. I left my glasses at home, and I have dyslexia. I can't read the paper." She blushed, looking down. One of the 'popular kids' scoffed._

_"Shut it, Trouby." Paisley snaps._

_"Come here." Mr. Blowfis says, pulling up a chair for Paisley. "I guess I'll read it to you."_

_I barely hold back a laugh. It was amusing._

_"Not a word, Di Angelo." She says, stumbling down the row so she can get her work done. "Not a single god damn word."_

_If you think thats bad, to her its not a swear word, so its Ok and she says it alot._

"Care to tell me Di Angleo?" Percy asks, snapping me out of my daze.

"Sorry." I say, walking in. Poseidon was handing Paisley his phone.

"-you."

"Hey Cole.- Is Ok. I was angry at first, still am a bit, but if you're looking after Uncle Jay, its as long as he's Ok-" I stop eavesdropping after that.

"Hello Nico. Long time." Poseidon says, shaking my hand.

"It has been." I agree.

"Still looking like hitler." Poseidon announces. "I have a bit of work to do."

"After that, you're making Paisley feel better. Mum made cookies. Blue ones for her. I took her out for Ice Cream. You were working. Right now, she needs a friend, not a dad who thinks work is more important than her." Percy says, glaring a bit at Poseidon.

"Ok. I'll try." Poseidon agrees with Percy's logic. "You boys wanna watch a movie?"

"Yes! " I look at the rain pelting at the window.

"I'll get Paisley because she had the DVDs last." Percy says, making sure he knocks.

"Hey Percy. I got all the DVDs here and I am watching the movie with you." She said. I don't mind.

"Ok. Nico's here so he's picking." Percy says. Her expression changed. She peered down the hall and met my eyes. Her eyes were sad, but seemed a little better than before, like she was in desperate need of a big warm hug.

"Ok, Um I'll get the DVD's and then he can pick." She disappears for a moment, and then emerges with a case of DVD's.

She shoved them in my chest. "Now, Nico. No chick flicks. I know you love them, but I will have to pick, if you want a chick flick. Ok Nico?"

I can hear Poseidon and Percy snickering behind me. She sits down on the couch and stretches leisurely.

"Any time this century would be nice." She says, looking at me, and I mentally melt. 

Jason POV 

After I left Pipers, I said goodbye, but she was too busy fiddling with the key to notice.

I went home straight after that. How could she have said yes?! I'm so lucky to have her. I mean, she should still be mad at me, but she's not.

"Jason! Dude!" It was Leo. His arms were flailing around as he ran. He stopped infront of me, heavily breathing.

"What?" I ask him.

"Nico sent me a text saying he was staying at Jackson's tonight. He was watching a movie with Percy and Paisley, and she fell asleep on him." Leo said all in one breath.

I laughed. How would Nick be coping with that? Is he?

"Ha ha. Anyways. You with Piper now?" Leo asks seriously. I nod. "Break her heart and you will feel the WRATH OF LEONARDO VALDEZ!"

**(Can't think of anything else)**

Paisley POV 

I woke up on the couch with something leaning on me. I opened my eyes slowly, trying to make it so the light doesn't blind me.

Nico Di Angelo was sleeping next to me and I refrained from screaming. How the fudge did that happen?

I jumped up, avoiding contact with him. I remember watching Nemo until Dory was introduced and i think I fell asleep on the person next to me. That person being Nico.

Oh no, he's waking up. His arm moves around, looking for something. And when he can't find it, his eyes snap open. I realise that I'm staring and quickly look away, walking as calmly as I can to my room. Percy must've gone back to his earlier.

"Paisley! Can we talk about whatevers going on between us?" Nico says through the shut door.

"No." I reply. I don't want him in my room. I dont want him to make me feel bad again. All I want is my best friend back, but at the same time, I don't.

"Why not?" He asks, and I get up from my spot by my desk and open the door. He's standing there, looking at me intently, waiting for an answer.

"Because Nico. Because you wouldn't let me talk. Because you replaced me within minutes. Because I wish that I could escape my emotions about you. Because this time 'round, I don't have my sister's support. Because I don't have any advice. Because I feel insecure. Just because." I say, immediately cursing myself for sounding so desperate and hurt. He looks at me shocked that I let him hear it all.

"I-I'm sorry?" He stutters out, "I'm sorry that I replaced you.I'm sorry that I made you feel that way."

" I'm sorry too. " I say, shutting the door again. I hear him leave the hallway.

I sigh and plonk down in y chair, starting the never ending homework. Now, where did I put my stupid glasses? Before my search started, my phone went off.

"Hey." I say into it.

"Paisley! We're having a girls sleepover tonight. Yeah, its a school night, but we'll get sleep." Piper says nervously.

"What are you hiding from me?" I ask.

"Tell you at the sleepover. Calypso's house. Bring the music sheets." And the line goes dead.

"Great talking." I mutter. Then a heavy hand knocks on the door.

"Paisley, Sally made pancakes." Dad says.

"Not hungry." I tell him. He opens the door and looks around my room like it was a whole 'nother universe.

"I know its hard, but-" I hold up my hand and cut him off.

"Its Ok. I'm sick of sympathy, empathy, whatever." I shrug. He sighs.

"Please don't be difficult. I try-"

"You do? I never noticed." I say, really meaning it.

"Aphrodite phoned, she said that Piper wants you to go to that sleepover. Can I drive you?" He realizes his mistake. "Or walk you over there?"

"Ok." And that was how my really bad day started.

Nico was sitting at the table, eating a pancake next to Percy. My heart flopped like a fish out of water. His hair was now styled across his forehead perfectly.

"Good morning, Paisley. How'd you sleep?" Asks Sally, flipping the giant pancake over. I can feel Nico burning holes with his eyes into the back of my head.

"Quite well, thankyou." I say truthfully.

Last night was actually quite comfy and warm. Who knew, right?

"I'm going out to sleepover at Calypso's tonight. Dad's walking me there." I say. Percy's ees bugged out of his head.

"What?" He splutters.

"dad is walking me there." I say slowly.

"Ok. Ummmm. Stay safe. Don't talk to strangers." Percy says.

I go and pack an overnight bag for Cali's house. After a shower, I find Percy laughing on the couch as soon as I come back.

"What?" I snap. Percy tries stifling his laughter, and Nico's looking uncomfortable next to him.

"You sing in the shower." Percy says, still laughing.

"Yeah, so what? I also talk in my sleep. I has a whole conversation about lollipops with my sister, completely unconscious." I point out. Now its Nico's turn to laugh. "Its better than snoring. I wasn't exactly the most social butterfly of the group."

"Nice. Real nice, Pais." Percy says.

You know how I said he knows everything about me? I lied.

He doesn't know my _real _name. Sally and Cole, and Dad are the only people who know.

"Paisley! We're going!" Dad calls. I pick up my bag, give Percy a big hig and a kiss on the cheek, like when I was little. I ignore Nico, because I'm still mad.

On the way, Dad asks me alot of questions for me. When was my birthday, What my favourite colour was, how swimming and track and dance was going.

"Percy says you have a halloween ball on friday. Isn't halloween on Thursday?" Hw asks

" Because we can sleep in the next day." I explain.

"Oh." Dad says, "Do you have a date, or..."

"I _had _a date. Then we started actually dating like boyfriend and girlfriend for a few hours. We were supposed to go out yesterday and then I forgot that Cole was coming. Then he got a new girlfriend within hours." I open up. It felt good to tell someone. I can only keep things bottled up for so long.

"Was the guy Nico?" He asks. I was shocked at his correct assumption. I nod and look at the street sign.

"We're here. Bye Dad, Love you." I smile. He grins back at me.

"Love you too. I'll see you tomorrow after school." Dad tells me. He turns and goes. I run up the stairs simply because I need the exercise. No. Its just too hard to push a button.

I knock on the door, and Cali opens it. Her walls were a nice sandy colour, with blue furniture. Her parents must've been out. Piper was sitting with Annabeth and Thalia, discussing something.

"Paisley! You have a few dresses to spare, right?" Piper asks, panicked.

"My dresses that I got from my sister are all with Cole. Sorry. I had one but I don't know where it went." I grin. Piper smiles wickedly.

"Then I know exactly what we're doing this morning. We are dress shopping!" Calypso cheers. I groan.

"I'm not even going, so what's the point?" I say.

"We also need an outfit for the Battle of Bands. I hope you brought your music sheets." Annabeth tells me. I nod and take them out of my small satchel that my mum had gotten me from Australia. It was navy blue, had an outside pocket on the back, and one on the flap. It was navy blue and had a black lining.

"Great. We can rehearse." Thalia sighs. "Anything new?"

"Tonnes." I reply, scrunching up my nose.

"Show?" Annabeth suggests. Calypso runs and gets a guitar for me. I shake my head.

"Piano." I say, "This song is personal, like really personal."

Always in a rush  
Never stay on the phone long enough  
Why am I so self-important?  
Said I'd see you soon  
But that was, oh, maybe a year ago  
Didn't know time was of the essence

So many questions  
But I'm talking to myself  
I know that you can't hear me any more  
Not anymore  
So much to tell you  
And most of all goodbye  
But I know that you can't hear me any more

It's so loud inside my head  
With words that I should have said  
And as I drown in my regrets  
I can't take back the words I never said  
I never said  
I can't take back the words I never said

Always talking shit  
Took your advice and did the opposite  
Just being young and stupid  
I haven't been all that you could've hoped for  
But if you'd held on a little longer  
You'd have had more reasons to be proud

So many questions  
But I'm talking to myself  
I know that you can't hear me any more  
Not anymore  
So much to tell you  
And most of all goodbye  
But I know that you can't hear me any more

It's so loud inside my head  
With words that I should have said  
And as I drown in my regrets  
I can't take back the words

The longer I stand here  
The louder the silence  
I know that you're gone but sometimes I swear that I hear  
Your voice when the wind blows  
So I talk to the shadows  
Hoping you might be listening 'cos I want you to know

It's so loud inside my head  
With words that I should have said  
And as I drown in my regrets  
I can't take back the words I never said  
I never said  
I can't take back the words I never said  
Never said  
I can't take back the words I never said

I sing and play. Its true. The last thing I ever said to my sister was 'I hate you.' I never meant it. She was like a guiding light and it just got extinguished by a stupid car.

I'm not scared of cars, I just avoid them as much as possible.

I look at the others. They looked at me wide eyed.

"That was really heart felt. Are you OK?" Asks Annabeth.

I drop my head on the piano.

"I fell asleep on Nico freaking Di Angelo." I groan. I glance at the others who are giving me open mouthed looks now. Piper however, is looking embarrassed.

"Bad time to say I'm not dating Jason?" She shrugs.

"PIPER!"

**A/N**

**Thankyou for being so patient. Please request a POV or maybe an idea. Very special thanks to Commander Nightmare for reviewing almost every chapter!**

**~KaleidoscopeColours2101**


End file.
